


Rare

by icantwriteyo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Homophobia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: “Daniel’s always right, huh? Because he’s an alpha!” Sean shouted at his father, face red with rage and eyes wet with tears. “Because he’s a real man like you, is that it, dad?”Life is Strange 2 with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and several plot changes. Contains spoilers for all episodes currently out.





	1. Run

“Daniel’s always right, huh? Because he’s an alpha!” Sean shouted at his father, face red with rage and eyes wet with tears. “Because he’s a real man like you, is that it, dad?”

The youngest Diaz’s voice had grown quiet at that comment, as the argument quickly turned from a petty thing between siblings to a standoff between his older brother and dad. A debate, a tension that Daniel didn’t quite understand at his age.

“Sean!” Esteban seemed more hurt by that than angry, offering his son a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You know that’s not what this is about...”

Sean tensed, venom spilling from the teen’s mouth. “It isn’t? You coulda fooled me. When will you admit it?” He bared his teeth to his father, a bold move to the alpha of any pack, let alone from an omega. “Admit that you’re ashamed of me?”

Esteban stayed silent, jaw clenching as he grew quiet, a hurt expression overtaking his son’s face. “Sean...” He finally managed, but it was too late. The older brother shrugged his dad’s supportive hand off his shoulder, stomping into his room and slamming the door hard enough to rock the frame.

“Dad...” Daniel started, but he stopped before he said anything else. He hated how tired and sad his dad looked. He hated that he knew his older brother was probably just as sad by himself in his room.

Sean couldn’t stop the tears as he pulled his legs to his chest, hating himself for being so emotional, like a typical omega.

He had presented only a year ago, and now on the cusp of his 16th birthday, he hated the fact he used to look forward to what he’d present as. Super late bloomer, most presenting before they were 10, like Daniel.

Would he be a strong, powerful alpha like his father? Destined to have his own pack, bulk up with more muscle, and woo betas and omegas alike? Maybe expand his athletic hobbies beyond track and skateboarding? Or a patient, diplomatic, free-spirited, creative, and properly mannered beta? Pursuing his art hobby as a career?

Neither, was Sean’s luck, because he ended up in the demographic of less than 10% of the world’s population. A male omega. An omega, like her. Like Karen. He still could remember vaguely when he was younger, when she was still in their lives, when family relatives would coo and say how much Sean looked like her. How he was such a sweet boy.

He could hear their voices in the back of his head as he sat in the doctor’s office, his father’s supportive hand on his shoulder as the doctor explained he was special. Rare.

All he wanted to know was what the strongest heat suppressant there was and when he could start taking it.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“’Sup, drippy bitches?” Brett called from his porch as Lyla flipped him off, rolling her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, dickhead.” Female omegas were far more frequently occurring, but that didn’t mean Lyla didn’t deal with her fair share of bullshit. It helped her and Sean bond at first, but their friendship had grown deeper than that.

Deeper even still as he reflected on the advice she had given him in approaching Jenn. The typical beta that Jenn was, she was sweet and mild mannered with a clean linen scent, but Sean was hoping to win her over despite the artificial mildness the suppressants gave him. He stuffed said suppressants into his bag out of habit.

But they never had a chance, not truly, he and Jenn.

Not when Brett haggled his little brother. Not when Brett got into his face, asking to face off against his baby brother, against a real man.

“Or maybe you should get your daddy, huh?” Brett snickered, his aggressive alpha scent pouring through, making Sean want to gag. Even if the suppressants didn’t dull his senses, the putrid scent of Brett would always disgust him. “No wonder you’re an omega...making up for your M-I-A Mommy, huh?”

Sean snapped, the satisfying crunch of Brett’s nose against his knuckles a slap in the face of social standards. The satisfaction was short lived.

Brett on the lawn, convulsing. The police officer. The gun. The unexplainable gust of wind. His father’s corpse.

The burn in his legs and lungs as he ran, ran, and ran with Daniel in his arms, his bag almost weightless compared to the dreaded weight in his stomach.


	2. Journey Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel make it to the gas station.

Sean laid awake, his younger brother pressed to his side, sleep soft and warm. He was envious, truly, because he just couldn’t rest.

How was he going to provide for them out here? They were running out of money, the last gift of his father to him as he told him to be responsible. God, he missed him. He missed the leader of their little pack so much.

And that was the other problem. How the hell was he going to tell Daniel?

Eventually, despite the thoughts that hammered inside Sean’s mind, the omega fell into a restful sleep.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Sean’s phone vibrated incessantly as the gas station came into view. Texts from local police, his boss, coach, and...shit...Lyla. His hand shook as he held the phone, debating in his mind to text Lyla back or not when the battery died.

“Fuck.” Sean muttered to himself, putting the device away. “C’mon, let’s wash up.” He laid a gentle hand on his little brother, ignoring the stares from the family sat at the picnic bench.

After he washed down his and Daniel’s face and refilled their water bottles, he felt a little bit more human and less like woodland creature. Sean stared at his reflection, shocked at how much older he looked, dark bags and cheeks looking a little sunken.

Which reminded him, as Daniel’s stomach rumbled, that they desperately needed food. The older brother wasn’t too proud to ask for it and decided to do just that with the family, keeping a protective hand around his little brother.

“Hello there...” The mother of the family, a beta, addressed them, an awkward conversation beginning about their new home in Vancouver. Quickly, it turned to Sean’s plea, asking for something, anything, but the unconvinced looks of the family caused him to burn with shame. “...where is your alpha? Your parents?” The woman asked.

“We’re out hiking with our dad. He’s our alpha. Just...forgot some money before sending us to the gas station.” He kind of hated how easy it was to lie to these strangers. What kind of example did he set for Daniel?

“Some kinda alpha.” The father scoffed and Sean felt his jaw clench, wanting to bite out. His Dad was the best goddamn alpha, caring and strong in the best of ways, not an aggressive goddamn bully.

“Sorry to bother you.” The older brother turned himself and Daniel around, heading into the gas station. He ignored the lump in his throat as he caught a glance of a newspaper with their faces on it. Pictures grainy, but it was definitely them. He ushered his little brother inside.

“Welcome.” The tired woman at the register greeted, her face the definition of ‘unimpressed’.

“Hello.” Sean managed, walking up to the counter to get a map, relieved when he was informed it was free. He continued browsing, temptation to steal boiling high with the selection and their limited budget. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t that desperate yet.

In his arms he had a loaf of bread and some canned mac & cheese. As he was debating on the third item to get, he heard Daniel talking to a man in the back corner of the gas station.

“Daniel, what are you doing? Stop bothering strangers.” He pushed his little brother back behind him, eyeing the bearded stranger. A beta. That made him relax just the slightest.

“Not a problem, my dude. Little guy’s awesome.” A calm smile, polite words.

Sean’s eyes drifted to the laptop the stranger was working on, voice caught on his throat. There was a word document open with a drafted article, but what made Sean tense was the zoomed in image of an omega’s neck – almost all five scent glands visible, each bit and marked with a different set of peoples’ teeth. Sean felt a phantom ache settle across his own.

People didn’t do that, people didn’t have multiple mates. Betas had three glands, alphas had two, but they were never marked by different sets of teeth.

“I know what you’re thinking. What the hell is this creep looking at?” Brody started calmly, seemingly unfazed by the slightly dropped jaw of Sean.

“Uh, no, I don’t mean...” Sean hesitated, hands waving at his sides uneasily. “...I mean...”

“It’s not as weird as it seems, though. These people, they only wanna live a normal life. Just...with more people.” He reasoned. That...didn’t seem so weird to Sean, actually. “I mean, if they’re not harming anyone, who’s to say they’re wrong?”

“Nobody.” Sean found it easier to say than he expected.

“Yes, I agree. Why should we all be the same? Who says so?” Brody shook his head, a good natured, kind air about him that Sean found...pleasing. “Heh, nevermind. I’m getting carried away. Name’s Brody. I’m sort of...an online traveling journalist.”

“Sean. What’s an...online traveling journalist?” He inquired.

“Just a fancy name for someone who drives around in a car writing about people and stuff. There’s a few websites that pay for these papers, since I know how to write. Nice to meet you, man. You traveling with your brother?” The conversation went much smoother after that and Sean felt like he could...trust this man for some reason.

They finished up shopping not long after, out $12 but would probably have moderately full stomachs. It was still hard to leave, though, especially with that cute little doggy waiting for a family in there.

The family from earlier were getting into their car, all except the father who was dumping trash into the garbage bin. Sean sent Daniel to wash his hands after petting the dog, beginning to set their things down before the man’s hand was on his shoulder.

“You know...” He started, leering at the teen. “...young omega like you should be careful out by themselves.” Sean froze, unsure of how to respond, about where this was going. A finger ran against one of his scent glands and he slapped the stranger’s hand away, drawing the attention of the mother and daughter in the car, causing the man to back away quickly. “Just...a little food for thought.”

He burned hot with anger as the family pulled away, slumping down onto the bench as Daniel joined him to look over the map and eat.

“You okay, Sean? You look...angry.” Daniel’s soft voice laced with concern.

“I’m fine, enano.” He began to push food towards Daniel, including a choco-crisp which he was thanked profusely for. Sean busied himself with one of the cans of mac & cheese – not tasting nearly as bad as he thought it would despite it being cold.

“Safe travels, my dudes!” Brody called out as he walked past them, a jovial smile that the brothers reciprocated.

After they finished eating, Sean pushed their empty cans and bags aside to layout the map completely. As they debated over where to go next, a truck pulled into the parking lot.

Before Sean knew it, he was being haggled by some old guy, being accused of stealing. He was on high alert, hyper aware of how things could go south so quickly.

“Daniel, get out of here!”

“Huh?”

“Go! Daniel, now!” Sean yelled, a short-lived sigh of relief as the young alpha took off. And then the man’s fist connected with Sean’s stomach. His world faded to black.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“You foreign omegas are all the same.” This disgusting alpha of a man dripped pure venom as he spoke. “Man or woman, don’t matter. You pop out a bunch of kids, come here illegally, and good, hard working Americans like my wife and I pay the price.”

“Fuck you, hillbilly, I’m American.” It was worth it, Sean decided, as the man, whose name he came to know was Hank, kicked his face. The blood that trailed down his nose reminded him this wasn’t some terrible nightmare.

He was left to his devices, trying desperately to escape, his panicked sent soaking through despite the suppressants. It allowed Daniel to find him. For them to escape. For a freak accident that knocked down almost all the shelves in the gas station. He wanted to grab all the shit he could get and shove it into his bag, but didn’t want to give that smug, racist shit head the satisfaction.

So they ran, Daniel staggered behind but Sean pushed him forward and through the trees. It didn’t take long for them to stumble across a familiar car, a familiar and concerned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far and what you'd like to see explored in this fic!


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds out the fate of their father and the brothers set out for their grandparents' home.

Sean hung over the bannister of the balcony, rubbing away the tears from his eyes. The phone call with Lyla. Seeing that video of their small pack, so happy, so free. What he wouldn’t give to have it back, for things to be normal.

He had that normalcy for a small moment as he and Daniel jumped on the motel bed to such a nostalgic song. He wanted to hold his baby brother close, fall asleep, and wake up back and his bed and to the smell of dad cooking breakfast.

“You promised me a soda.” Daniel whined and Sean decided not to argue, guilt weighing heavily on his chest. Soda, then tell Daniel the truth. He could do this, he could.

He slipped two dollar bills into the stupid overpriced vending machine. The air was still, too still, and then the lights flickered and Daniel cried out. “Daniel!” Sean ran back to their room, pushing the door open.  

“Oh, fuck...” The room was in a whirlwind of a mess, Daniel sobbing as Mushroom barked, the only thing not spinning and swishing. Jesus, his brother was...

“You lied! Our dad...our dad is DEAD!” More rippled lashes of wind, Sean’s eyes stung with his own tears.

“Calm down, Daniel! Let’s just talk...please!” Sean pleaded, slowly inching forward. He couldn’t even think of addressing what the fuck was going on, not with the revelation of what had happened to their father...the fact Daniel saw it on some shitty local tv station and didn’t hear it from his older brother.

“You knew dad was dead! Why? Why did you LIE to me?”

“I just wanted to protect you ...”

“Protect me from what? You?!” Sean felt the force of wind against him, the anger on his little brother’s face, the expression of contempt and rage of an alpha.

“Daniel, I...”

“I HATE YOU!” Daniel cried out, the closet in the motel swinging open, the few items in it added to the whirlwind of rage and pain. “You’re not my brother! You’re not part of my pack!”

A pain ached deeply into the omega’s chest. Breaking a pack bond by choice, let it be familial or romantic, was a horrifying experience for any tight knit pack, but doubly so for the omega of the pack. The thought of it stung a sharp pain through Sean’s soul. “Don’t say that.” Sean sniffled. “I know I messed up everything. We’re gonna get through this...”

He moved in close, outstretching his arms. “Don’t touch me!”

“Daniel, please!” Sean wrapped his arms around his young brother, pulling him close. There was an attribute to omegas, a scenting ability that allowed them to calm members of their pack, soothing and leftover from man’s evolutionary origins. Sean never attempted it himself prior to that night, but he felt a dampness from his neck, his little brother hiding his face there and soaking in the calming scent. “Shhh...it’s okay...”

“I want our alpha...I want dad...” Daniel sniffled.

“Me too...”

“You told me...we were gonna see dad...”

“I’m sorry, I just...” Sean shook his head. There was no excuse.

“Just don’t lie to me ever again. Ever.”

“I promise. I won’t lie to you again. I promise.”

“I’m serious, Sean.”

“I know...” Sean could feel his throat going tight, fighting the urge to cry again. “Me too, Daniel...”

Their foreheads pressed together, the calming scent of Sean’s presence mixed with the sour sorrowful presence of their situation. “What are we gonna do without our pack leader?”

“Ssshhhh...” Sean cooed, holding him closely. “...it’s gonna be okay....it’s gonna be okay.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Sean stopped when he managed a look at himself in the mirror as he filled the pans in the bathroom with fresh water. His hair was growing long, not quite framing his face, but definitely looked different. More like an omega. He...kind of liked how it looked regardless.

“Daniel, there’s fresh water in the bathroom! Wash up before we head out!” He was nervous, not sure how his plan to travel to their grandparents’ would pan out, but Daniel had a horrendous cough and he was running out of heat suppressants. He could only swipe so many from the omega clinic and it was well over 4 hours of travel time and he couldn’t keep leaving Daniel alone with this cough.

Risky, but necessary. As soon as something suspicious would happen, he would take Daniel and run. It had worked so far.

Mushroom whined, taking Sean out of his thoughts. Daniel flipped the sliding door open with ease, the pup running out, before the younger brother disappeared to clean up in the bathroom.

Sean followed after the canine into the coldness of the still morning air. He was really going to miss this place, he thought. He started on a final sketch of their area when he heard frantic barking and the sound of wood snapping.

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran to the source of the noise, finding Mushroom pinned behind a few branches of an old tree, a cougar stalking the barking animal.

“Hey, you, get away from her, NOW!” Sean tried, grabbing a nearby branch, flailing it at the cougar. Its focus was away from Mushroom for now, but it leapt at Sean, teeth ready to sink into his arm.

Until it was snapped up in midair, levitating. “Sean, Shroom!” Daniel called out, frustrated tears in the young boy’s eyes as he moved closer, eyebrows determined. He contorted the cougar quickly, ending its life in flash.

Mushroom whined, scurrying out from beneath the brush and rushing up to Daniel as Sean hugged his sobbing brother close. It had happened too fast, and Sean had to hide it, had to hide the fact that he was fucking terrified, too.

“I didn’t wanna kill it...” Daniel sniffled, picking up Mushroom and holding her close. “...but I had to protect our pack.”

“Daniel.”

“What kind of alpha would I be if you or Mushroom got hurt, Sean?”

“It’s okay, enano.” He reassured his little brother, although something about what he said bothered Sean. He was still a kid, it was Sean’s responsibility to protect him. “I know...you were just protecting us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mushroom ain't dying on my watch.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!!! Your comments, insight, and critique gives me the motivation to keep going.


	4. Extended Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean, Daniel, and Mushroom travel to their grandparents' home and meet the Eriksens.

“You know the police would separate us...” Sean replied fiercely, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice as he looked between Claire and Stephen. “...maybe forever. Daniel would end up in foster care without a pack.”

“You can’t be sure, Sean...” Stephen breathed out, the patient beta meeting the frustrated, wet gaze of his grandson. “Anyways...at least you’ve managed to come here alive. We’re glad you two are okay.”

“I hate to think what could have happened to both of you. A damaged pack...led by an omega?” Claire shook her head, letting out a small sigh. Sean fought the urge to clench his fists. “You need to think of long term solutions now.”

“I tried...” Sean could feel the exasperated, tired scent slipping from him against his will, evidence of the fading impact the substitution suppressants had. “...I swear...but I can’t do everything.”

“So, what are your plans?” He hated how this began to feel like an interrogation. Maybe it was a mistake coming here.

“I'm trying to figure it out... I just want to watch out for Daniel... wait for him to get better... before we take the road again.” Sean said carefully, looking down at his almost trembling hands.

“How can you look out for your brother when you’re running from the police?” Claire’s ‘when you’re an omega’ left unsaid, but was still clearly implied.

“You two are gonna stay with us.” Stephen said quickly, voice tight but eyes caring.

Claire let out a tired sigh, laying a hand on her mate’s own. “Oh, Stephen... maybe we should...”

“After your mother left...your father didn’t really want us in your lives. Claire and I’s pack bond with you has weakened over the years and...we really never had a chance to form one with Daniel. But you're still part of our family and...we want to prove it, okay?” Stephen’s fond smile grew and a hint of ones even formed over Claire’s stern expression.

“Seriously? That's... really nice, thank you.” Sean said softly, feeling himself relax, really appreciate being inside and safe and warm for the first time that evening.

“Okay, but we have to lay down the rules of the house... no mess, no noise, or no service! I lead this pack and that’s the way it will stay.” Claire reasoned. Despite them both being betas, it had been clear to Sean even when he was a child.

“The biggest rule is keep your heads low around here. Beaver Creek is small and nosey and...nosey.” Stephen emphasized, Sean nodded in understanding.

Feet rushed into the dining room, Daniel holding Mushroom in tow. “We can stay? Serious? Awesome! Oh, Sean! Guess what?” His younger brother beamed in anticipation, looking better than he had in over a month. “Me and Mushroom found a huge model train upstairs!”

When they managed to settle down for bed that night, Mushroom having her own little corner of the room with a stack of soft blankets and an old, worn pillow, they both prayed with Claire.

Sean didn’t put much stock in religion, but their alpha, their dad, had been religious. In an odd way, by sharing that moment with Claire, Sean felt closer to him somehow.

Some idle conversation began between the brothers and their situation, Mushroom’s gentle snores provided light background noise.

Their talk grew quiet after Sean had snapped a bit at Daniel for asking about Karen. He didn’t want to think of her and Daniel didn’t need to worry himself about her, either. She left them, early enough where Daniel didn’t feel the scars that could be left by a willingly broken pack bond.

Sean knew he was just curious, that he didn’t know the pain. Looking back on it, perhaps the first indication of Sean’s secondary gender was when their mother had left, had severed their bond. It had hit Esteban hard, having her leave them. But it hit him even harder when he saw his older son curled up on their bed, cradling a pillow still covered in his mother’s scent. He was burning up, eyes watering, and body trembling in excruciating pain. “Papito...it hurts...it hurts so much...why did Mama leave us?” Little Sean had wailed.

“Yeah. I guess.” Daniel’s response to a question Sean hadn’t remembered asking had brought the older Diaz back to the present.

“Hey, man, you've been doing so great with your... well... you know.” He decided to change the topic from their mother, somehow finding Daniel’s spontaneous telekinesis an easier subject matter.

“I know, right?” Daniel beamed, his smile almost bright enough to light up the darkness of the bedroom. “It feels...good to be strong and in control. So I can be a good alpha for you and Mushroom!” He insisted. Sean laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Remember the rules.”

“I know, I know.” He rolled his eyes, but recited all the same. “Don't show and don't talk about it.”

“That’s right.” Sean yawned, settling into the bed a bit more, sprawling out some. “Just keep that in mind and everything should be fine. Sleep tight, little alpha.”

Daniel giggled at the title, before drifting off to sleep himself.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“This is for you.” Claire placed a non-descript, moderate-sized brown baggie in front of Sean early one morning as she busied herself with breakfast. It was just them in the kitchen. “It should hold you over for about 10 months or so. Denise at the church works at the omega’s clinic in the town over and was willing and able to help us out. Bless that sweet woman.”

Sean nodded, peering into the bag to see a few bottles of suppressants and birth control. “Thanks, Claire, I...” His face reddened at the sight of birth control. Yeah, as if Sean was getting laid any time soon.

“It’s not a problem, Sean.” She shook her head slowly. “You have enough on your mind as it is without...having to worry about this. I won’t act like I know what it’s like to be an omega. I don’t. But...I am here, should you need anything.”

“Thank you.” He breathed a small sigh of relief over the fact the subject was dropped. Having ‘the talk’ was embarrassing enough with his dad, especially since they had it before Sean presented and had to discuss everything to cover their bases. Having anything close to a similar conversation with Claire? No thanks.

Not long after, Daniel joined them for breakfast. Small, idle conversation, that turned to Sean staring daggers at Daniel, but remaining silent as his brother used his powers to stack the goddamn breakfast plates of all things.

“And I thought Stephen was a fast eater!” Claire laughed as she took the plates away.

Daniel smiled and Sean relaxed a bit, relieved she seemed none the wiser about what happened behind her back. “Hey, Grandma? I wanted to ask you something about that locked room upstairs.”

“I told you there is nothing to see in it, Daniel.” She answered firm, but with a patient authority a pack leader should have.

“Why were you in it this morning, then?”

“Daniel...” Sean began, fighting the urge to tell his brother to shut it.

“Because there's a lot of old junk in there, and... besides, it's not safe for you to explore, okay?”

“But, we’ll be fine...”

“Why don’t you go explore outside? You sure look like you're getting better. Get some fresh air! And take Mushroom out with you.” She suggested cheerfully.

“I'll wait for Sean and then we'll go! We won't be loud! Promise! C’mon, Shroom!” Daniel smiled down at the pup, before running off with her.

“Maybe you should tell him that it was Karen's room...” Sean couldn’t help the bottled rage that seemed to echo through his voice whenever he spoke of her. The part of him would always be damaged, he felt.

“It's just a room now, Sean...nothing to see...”

Sean clasped his hands together on the kitchen counter, trying to get his thoughts together. “Maybe Daniel needs that. He doesn’t know anything about her, what it was like to be a proper pack.” And the pain that followed after you aren’t anymore.

“I know, poor thing. But his mother isn't in there anymore. Besides, he has a far more responsible and loving omega in you.” Claire smiled as Sean’s eyes widened for a moment, a slow, appreciate nod from the teen. “So nobody goes in the room, okay? I'm serious.”

“Okay. No problem, Claire.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Mushroom barked idly, waggling her tail as she stood next to Daniel, grinning over at this little blonde boy. He had fallen from trying to climb up to a tree house, Daniel having stopped the fall but potentially exposing another person to the truth.

“Dude, that's so cool!” Daniel exclaimed at something the boy had said. Suddenly, the smell of an alpha, a distressed one at that, flooded Sean’s senses.

“Chris, oh god. Look, I am so sorry, are you okay?” The blonde man was undoubtedly the boy’s father and alpha, but something made Sean rear back and almost bare his teeth.

Something was...off, wrong, even has the two hugged quickly, giving each other a few small sniffs.

“Dad, I'm fine! I promise!” The boy, Chris, insisted with a brave face.

“Are you sure? Listen, I shouldn't have...” Sean’s ears prickled at that, face turning red. This little boy was an omega, like him. He could tell.

“Do you know them?” The alpha finally addressed the two strangers, giving Daniel and Sean a once over.

“It's-it's okay, Dad, they're cool! He loves superheroes! Even Power Bear! And they have a dog!” Chris said excitedly, Daniel grinning and seemingly unaware that something was up.

The man looked over at Sean. “Ah, gotcha. Hey, there. Uh, you’re staying with the Reynolds?”

“They’re part of our extended pack. Our grandparents.” Sean kept his voice even, steady.

“I see. Oh Jesus, Chris... you don't have any damn shoes on. I'm sorry, buddy, let's get you inside and warm, okay?”

“I, uh. Yeah, okay dad.” Chris said quietly, climbing onto his father’s back.

The alpha addressed both brothers again. “Thanks, guys. Oh, and, uh, if Claire asks, tell her everything is fine.”

Sean could feel himself flashing his defensive canines. “Is it...really?”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Apparently when he conceded to Daniel about it being the right thing to save Chris, the younger Diaz had it in his mind to just go all out and use your powers.

Sean was shaken at the sight of seeing Daniel so clearly using his powers and his phone call with Lyla that he didn’t even have the energy to give Chris’s father, Charles, a death stare as they formally introduced each other.

He managed to mentally collect himself long enough to sort through the toys Chris presented him, successfully putting them in groups of villains and heroes. After Chris fully introduced his toys and their stories, the conversation turned more serious. Chris, apparently, had no issue NOT telling his dad about ‘his’ powers, much to Sean’s relief, but a comment the boy made had him concerned.

Something wasn’t right and Sean needed to get to the bottom of it. He had his suspicions, but reality could be better or...worse. And he didn’t need his imagination getting the better of him.

“Chris, it's none of my business, but are you and your dad okay?” Sean spoke quietly in hope they wouldn’t be overheard.

Chris turned his Power Bear over in his hands. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“I don't know, but Claire seems to... be worried about you guys.” Sean tried to be delicate, he was super out of his element. “Yesterday, um, Stephen and her talked about your alpha. I think they had a talk with him.”

“Dad just gets carried away sometimes when he drinks too much, but...but we're cool. No worries. He just has a hard time being on his own and...I’m not really the best omega. Not a cool one, like you. Like Daniel tells me.”

“Chris!” Sean’s eyebrows knit together in concern. He was touched by the fact Daniel said sweet things about him, but this...kid. He was Daniel’s age, it wasn’t his responsibility to control his father, to placate him even if he was the omega of their pack. He was still a kid and his father should be a more responsible alpha. “Life is...tough for you right now. It will be tough cause you’re an omega, too.” He said candidly. There was no way around it. “But it isn’t your job to take crap from anyone. And...things will get better. And you’ll be okay. You’re an awesome kid.”

“Thanks, Sean. But I don't feel scared anymore. I have the power... and I have Daniel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time? What do you guys think?
> 
> And thanks so much for the feedback so far! I'm glad that the dynamic is working without overpowering the characters. Let me know what you'd like to see next!


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel go with the Eriksens to get a Christmas tree, they meet two odd alphas, and have to go on the run once more.

Sean preferred not to give his brother a stern talking to. Despite how much the two would bicker on and off, chastising him wasn’t something the older Diaz actually took joy in. But he had to, he just couldn’t let Daniel keep breaking the rules and risking both more people finding out AND an innocent kid like Chris potentially getting hurt.

Daniel had promised he would tell Chris the truth, so Sean made sure to give them space as he trailed through the Christmas market. After talking with one of the vendors, he scored a ‘Reynolds discount’ and picked up an ugly tin snowman for Daniel. It was just on the edge of ugly and cute where he knew his younger brother would appreciate it.

Just as he was going to try and seek out the two boys, he picked up on the light tilling of a girl singing and the twang of an acoustic guitar.

She was an alpha, no doubt about it, with purple dreads and a soft smile as she sung. Sean was entranced for a moment. Female alphas were pretty rare, too, almost as rare as boys like him. They made up about only 11% of the population. The only one he knew of was his gym teacher back in 7th grade.

Her voice was pretty, the song having an oddly melancholic tone to it, that contrasted with all the goofy Christmas decorations and overall aesthetic of the place. Sean dropped a few dollars into her plate. He had a roof over his head, food, and at least somewhat of a pack...she needed it more than he did.

“Wow, you made it all the way through. Weird. You got a crush on me or somethin', lil’ omega?” She teased, good natured and kind.

Sean flustered. Apparently the new suppressants hadn’t taken full effect yet and he really, really wasn’t used to strangers just...addressing him like that. “What? No, I-I mean, it was pretty cool, I just...”

“Relax, dude. It's cool that you listened. People are usually too busy to care.” There was a bit of sadness in her voice, but she fixed Sean with a smile regardless.

“Small town, y’know? They're not used to having street artists...and stuff...” God, why was he SO awkward?

“Yeah, they're not used to many things, especially seeing new faces on the street...” She reasoned.

“Well...thanks for the music, and, um, good luck.”

“See ya.” She gave him a small wave before he settled into the picnic table, starting to draw. It was just a sketch of the market, but he added in zombies just to see the joyous smile on Chris’s face.

He intended to leave then, find Charles and see if Chris and Daniel had picked out a tree yet, but something compelled him to talk to that alpha girl again. Something drew him in...maybe some type of kinship? What the hell would he even say?

‘Hey, you’re statistically a freak, too! Wanna talk about how unfair and stupid society is to us?’

“Hey...” Sean started.

“Hey...miss me already?” She winked.

“What? N-No, I mean...”

“I'm just messin' with ya...” She soothed. “It's nice to chat for a change. Me and my friends have been... crashing here for the week. Nobody... gives a shit about us...” The melancholy made another appearance. “I can tell you're not from around here.”

“No, no way.” Sean replied quickly. “Just here for the holidays.”

“Ah! You got family, a pack.”

“Yeah, my grandparents.”

Her thick accent laced her words. “Gotta love the grandparents!”

“What about you and...your pack...friends? Road trip?” Sean hazarded, not wanting to be presumptuous.

The alpha chuckled, showing off her uneven teeth with a charming smile. “Not really... we kinda hop from place to place, hunting for odd jobs and what not.”

Sean whistled then, folding his arms over his chest. “Must be a long ride.”

“That's okay! We hop on trains.” She leaned in, as if sharing some big secret. “Gives us time to rest.”

Seemed way more efficient and more fun than how he and Daniel had traveled thus far. “Man, that sounds wicked.”

“You have no idea... It's free and so fucking fun!” The light banter and conversation continued for a few moments before Daniel seemed to manifest out of nowhere, way too close into Sean’s grill and giving off a...weird scent. Was it...protective? Was he uncomfortable with Sean talking to this alpha?

“Sean! What are you doing? We picked a tree with Chris! It's all crooked, like an old witch! Oh, hi... who are you? Your hair looks so cool! Is it a wig?” He rattled off so quickly, nearly making the older brother’s head spin. How did he manage to get that much air into his lungs?

“Ah, well... What do you think?” Cassidy, as the brothers soon found out to be here name, began to entertain the younger brother until the focus shifted back to Sean. “And what's your name?”

The omega brother’s cheeks burned a little bit, his throat felt like it was being stuffed with cotton. “Oh, uh. Sean... I-I thought I told you.”

“Now you did.” Cassidy replied smoothly. In the span of about five seconds, the air seemed to change and Sean almost felt hazy.

The scent of campfires, sticky sweet honey, and the burn of whiskey invaded his senses, almost overwhelming. His body tingled, asininely he thought back to the few times he allowed himself to masturbate, the tremble of his body, the way he quickly became overwhelmed. Sean had to compose himself and fast. This was so, so fucked up.

“Sorry, went through some shit with the pack. How much you make? You ready?” A twang of an accent Sean couldn’t place, but he wanted to hear it say his name over and over, whisper it into his ear and cry it between sheets. The urge to tilt his jaw up, to reveal his sensitive glands was almost overpowering.

What. The. Fuck.

Somehow, he managed to compose himself long enough to see reason and notice he was being addressed. To realize this was an alpha coming off of a rut or something and the switch of his own medication must have made his stupid omega brain flip out.

“Hello, pups...” Those green eyes trailed from Daniel up to Sean, lingering for just a moment. Sean found himself incapable of speaking, tongue heavy in his mouth.

“Ooooh! Is that your doggie? So cool! Ours is back at our grandparents’ house.” Thank god for Daniel taking the attention away from Sean as he tried to gather himself further.

“Yeah, he's been through a lot...like most of us.” That soft sadness broke through Sean’s own hazy mind. They were both part of a tortured pack, it seemed. “So we adopted him. And he stinks! Yeah, you stink and you like it, huh?”

Daniel chuckled a little bit at that and Sean couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s not the only one, Sir Post-rut.” Cassidy waved her hand in front of her nose dramatically as she gathered her things.

“Have you checked your hair? I think it just twitched!” Finn snorted, before he focused in on the omega teen, who seemed more than a little bit overwhelmed, cheeks red and breath short. “You should keep your distance, dude.” A gentle pat to the teen’s shoulders.

Sean stared down at the place of contact. ‘I want to please this alpha.’ A voice not his own but still somehow purely him echoed a response that rattled through his brain. “Hey, never too careful! Who knows what may crawl out of there?” Great, dumbass, insult the girl.

“Oh, ho! The bros have joined forces.” Cassidy rolled her eyes, but didn’t seem too annoyed. “You’re already perverting him, Finn.”

‘Finn,’ Sean thought, the name sounding sweet in his own mind. ‘His name is Finn.’

“Sorry! I know sweet suburban omegas is your thing.” Finn eyed Sean again, an unreadable gaze that seemed to linger just on the edge of abnormal.

“Are you kidding? You wanna talk about your scoreboard, hotshot?” Cassidy bit back, giving Finn a playful flick to one of his scent glands. Unmarked.

“H-Hey, no worries...” Sean managed to breath out, not sounding like he was seconds from passing out.

Finn gave him a small wink, turning back to Cassidy. “Come on, let's bail!”

Sean’s own glands still tingled several minutes after he had convinced Daniel to NOT dump a bunch of snow on that douchey beta who had haggled Finn and Cassidy.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“Thanks...it’s been a struggle...especially, trying to be a good dad and alpha.” Charles confided to Sean as the two looked over Daniel and Chris.

“It’s hard on him...the pain of being an omega and losing part of your pack. I...I would know.” Sean said softly. “He needs time to heal, Charles. In his own way. And...maybe...you do, too.”

“You’re right. I gotta find a healthier way to get the alpha out besides the bottom of a bottle.” Charles ran a hand over his tired face, a resolved expression coming over his face. “Maybe...I should send Chris to his grandparents.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Sean nodded. Maybe Charles wasn’t such a bad guy, after all. He was just...hurting.

“Thanks, Sean, for talking with me.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“Sean?” Daniel sat on the floor next to their mother’s old bed as he finished rereading the letter from her, Mushroom firmly in his lap. His older brother held a pillow close to his chest, the fainted scent of their mother causing him to sob uncontrollably.

Her scent would never cease to be associated with the fear, pain, and anxiety of utter and total abandonment. “Enano...alpha, it hurts...” He admitted in a small voice, hands that shook. He hated her. Hated her so much. Why did she do this to them? Why did she curse her oldest by passing the omega genes down to him?

“Sean...” Daniel reached out to take the pillow from his older brother, trying to comfort him.

“My goodness! What happened?” Claire and Stephen huddled in through the hallway, reserved rage on the former’s face and worry on the latter’s own. Sean struggled to stand up on two legs, rubbing at his damp eyes as he hid Daniel behind him. “Excuse me, what are you both doing in here?! Except, visibly ransacking our house while we're at church?”

Sean struggled for an answer, before his expression hardened.

“She’s part of our pack!” Daniel piped up. “We have a right to know about her!”

“She’s not in your pack anymore! She left that behind when she left all of us!” Claire snapped. “She’s no daughter of mine and no mother of yours!”

“I can’t hear this.” Stephen declared, disappearing quickly down the stairs.

“Listen, Sean...I know life has been difficult for you both.” Claire said firmly, but it was clear she was attempting to comfort the boys. “Bless your souls...a pack broken twice over with an omega trying to take the lead. And we have put up with a lot of things from you, Sean...the mood swings, the change in our pack dynamic.”

Sean felt his face burn hot red, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair she got to say these things, to pass judgment just because of how he presented.

“But that...going through our stuff, our personal belongings. Well, that just shows us you have no respect for us OR our rules.”

Sean snapped, moving closer to his grandmother, ignoring Mushroom’s barks and the nervous flitter of his younger brother. “Man! I think I see why Karen left now! She couldn't put up with your stupid rules and you trying to play alpha anymore!”

“Oh, is that what you think? Of all the ungratefulness...let me tell you something, omega!”

The argument and heat between the two died off quickly when the clatter of furniture falling and Stephen calling out for help echoed through the house’s walls.

“Stephen, oh heavens!” Claire called out, that god forsaken cupboard having fallen on him.

At Sean’s approval, Daniel lifted it off of him. A hushed, incomplete explanation.

Quick and soft pleas of forgiveness and familial love easing the tension of their pack bonds despite looming presence of the police. Fuck, Sean had to check on Lyla he had to, and now for his selfish and stupidity, they were on the run again.

At least Superwolf got to say goodbye to Captain Spirit, Mushroom held tightly by the Silver Runner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some raunchiness in here, but it is inevitable - especially for a/b/o fics. What were your thoughts?
> 
> I am looking forward to exploring sexuality, gender, etc. in upcoming chapters what with the train hoppers on the campsite. What topics would you like to see explored in this universe?


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is exhibiting some less than favorable behavior. Sean begins to understand his sexuality a bit more.

Sean was grateful that his body had adjusted to the medication Claire had gotten him in time for he, Daniel, and Mushroom to run into the guys again. They were a rough and tumble pack, but pretty awesome.

Shelter. Food. Work. Safety. Finn and his pack had provided that and so much more to the two-brother pack.

There was Cassidy, the female alpha with a drifter soul and a song always in her heart. Penny, the male beta...paranoid, but sweet. Hannah, who was unlike anyone Sean had met before. He admired her greatly, brandishing the scars on her neck proudly, evidence of her transition from omega to alpha. She thought he was a poser, but wasn’t needlessly hostile. Jacob, a shy and introverted male omega, so unlike Sean that it seemed like he must have been conditioned to be the textbook ‘good omega’, but showed a hint of personal confidence with himself as an omega that Sean envied. Ingrid and Anders weren’t really part of the pack, but they were a closely mated alpha/beta duo that blended with the drifters well.

Then, of course, there was Finn. Finn with his dizzying scent and coy voice, the way he spoke and touched and scented so easily. Called him sweetie, honey, darling, sweetheart, and lil’ omega. Sean knew it was just how he talked with everyone. It was...just his personality. He was unlike any alpha Sean had ever met.

Maybe that’s why he admired him, really why he admired all of them. They just...didn’t care. They were them and nothing else. Pack standards, society’s rules, expectations for their secondary genders. Vanished.

It all melted away to make this dysfunctional, but loving pack.

Before Sean had even noticed, a month had nearly passed by and he was forming pre-pack bonds with the drifters.

Wild.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“Ah, this is a birthday card for my little sister. Don't laugh.” Jacob smiled nervously from where he sat, looking up at Sean who had just finished patting down Mushroom. She was getting so big.

“Aw, that's cute. Where is she?” He returned the smile, trying to picture what Jacob’s little sister might look like. Jacob himself kind of resembled a Billy goat, but...in the nicest way possible. Did she have his wide set eyes and tiny mouth?

“Oh uh...She's with my parents, of course. Where else would a nine year-old live? Oh shoot, I mean...I didn't mean Daniel. She’s a beta, anyways, n-not an alpha, like him...”

Sean’s expression fell, folding his arms over his chest defensively. He wanted to like Jacob, maybe find some kinship in him because of their similarities, but sometimes the other boy made it hard. The worst part was Sean knew it wasn’t intentional, but it annoyed him anyways.

“I'm kinda jealous you get to hang out with your brother all the time...but I bet it's hard to be his brother and pack leader.” He commented mildly, quickly avoiding his slip-up mere seconds ago.

Sean shifted, feeling a bit of his annoyance drift away. “That's my job now. Full time Daniel Wrangler and wannabe alpha.”

“You don’t have to be an alpha to lead a pack, Sean.” Jacob replied in a manner that took the other aback. He seemed so...genuine. “Anyways, he’s really lucky to have you. And since you’re such a pro big bro, what’s a good way to end this letter? ‘Goodbye’ sounds a bit lame.”

“Well, what is she into? Like anime or video games, uh, puppies?” Sean rattled off, until they came to a consensus that a creepy drawing of her chicken Alexander would be a good choice.

After a cup of coffee, slightly bizarre conversation with Ingrid and Penny, he followed the former’s instructions and headed down towards the lake to the path to find Daniel and Finn.

“What's up, guys? Morning target practice?” The air was thick with alpha scent, both familial from Daniel and not-so-familial with Finn. It wasn’t competitive posturing, though, just communal fun, Sean’s brain managed to provide. He had gotten better at deciphering scents over the past while. Lower grade suppressants and getting older will do that to an omega, apparently.

“Six bullseyes. In a row. Kid is a fucking ninja!” Finn pulled Sean into a brief embrace, but it made his chest tighten regardless. “Sorry, we didn't want to wake your sleepy ass up.”

“Yeah. Thank you for that. You okay, Daniel?” Sean felt uneasy, something about this making his senses go wild. Finn was safe, but...this seemed dangerous for Daniel regardless.

“Hey.” Daniel responded dismissively, not making eye contact with his older brother.

“Seriously, I've never seen anyone throw like that!” Finn exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two siblings.

Sean rubbed at his temples for a moment. “Daniel, I told you about playing with knives. You're too young. You know the rules, dude.” He was firm, but not lacking of understanding. He got it, he definitely understood why Daniel wanted to come off as a grown up, a big bad alpha in front of Finn. He just had that type of energy where you wanted to please him. Or maybe that was just Sean’s inner omega speaking.

“Don't stress, omega.” Daniel said Sean’s secondary gender with a level of dismissiveness, almost pompous and biting.

It reminded Sean of the whispers he heard in high school. Of the mocking tones of shitheads like Brett. “Daniel!”

“What?”

“Hey, wow...” Finn put a hand on each brother’s shoulder, giving Daniel a slightly hurt look. It was subtle, but enough for Sean to realize Daniel hadn’t picked this behavior up from him. “What's up with you two? I shoulda let you known, but-but I'm watching him like a hawk. Seriously, much respect. He's like my own blood.” He leaned in closer to Sean, giving his neck a small whiff before backing away. “Not that I'm as hot or cool as his big bro.” And he fucking winked. Sean felt his knees get a little weak.

‘Stop.’ Sean thought critically to himself. ‘No wonder Daniel isn’t respecting you. There’s no way he can’t tell how you react to Finn. Just, get it together. You have to. You know what Finn says doesn’t mean he’s interested in you. It’s just how he is.’ He pleaded in his head.

“Yo, Sean, idea!” He was pulled from his thoughts by Finn’s voice. “I wanna see if Daniel inherited the family blade skills...from you.”

“It was my turn!”

“Come on, let's give the man a chance.”

Sean hesitated. This was a bad example to set for Daniel if he did.

Fuck it. He tried setting a good example for a long time now, but he was still developing some shitty, prejudice behaviors. He’d prove Daniel wrong, that he couldn’t count his older brother out because of something out of his control, hhow he was born.

“Okay, yeah. I'll take a shot.” Sean took one steading breath, before flinging the knife straight into the middle of the bullseye. Weak omega who?

“BLAM! Right between the fucking eyes!” Finn’s hands wrapped around his own in a double high five. “Damn. Did you guys escape from some circus?” He laughed, taking the knife out of the tree and passing it back to Sean.

“That was just luck...” Daniel grumbled, a pout across his young face.

“Seriously, that shit was off the chain! One time is luck though, sweetie, second time is skill. So let's see...” Finn laid his hands on Sean’s shoulders briefly, giving them a gentle few pats before backing away.

“Oh fuck that!” Sean bit out when the blade went spinning away from the tree. He was going to hit the target again, he KNEW he was! He glared down at his little brother, all rational thought leaving him for a moment.

“Ha, missed! See, alphas rule!”

“Daniel...” Finn seemed to warn a bit, to which the younger brother grew quiet. “Sorry Sean, you're not a ninja. But you're still cool.”

Moments later after the brothers were left alone.

“Daniel... I can't believe you cheated.” Sean let out a disappointed sigh, staring down at Daniel.

Daniel feigned innocence. “What? What do you mean?”

“Come on, don't play dumb! You're showing off in front of Finn. You want him to find out?” Sean hissed.

The young alpha let out a dismissive grunt, rolling his eyes at his older brother. “Finn is cool, he wouldn't tell anybody!”

“You don't know that! You could get busted, enano. You need to listen to me!”

“Stop calling me that!” He bit out, a small flash of canines. “I’m not a kid anymore, I’m your alpha!”

It escalated quickly, Daniel’s power pushing Sean back. The younger boy pleaded, told his brother he didn’t mean to. Sean reassured him it was okay.

He felt like it wasn’t, defensive and fearful scent pouring off of himself in droves. There was no way Daniel couldn’t smell it, that Daniel didn’t know how his brother felt in that moment.

He didn’t bother asking Daniel about the watch after that. It seemed pointless, after all. Sean wasn’t sure if this behavior was a result of alpha growing pains or his powers or just their entire fucked up situation.

He didn’t really care, either. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted his little brother back.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“Aww, you'll get scars, but you'll get it. Part of the fun.” Finn offered Sean a hand as he stepped off the back of Big Joe’s truck. He took it. “And...sexier.” Finn paused, looking back at the truck as it left. “Later, Big Joe...smile, asshole.” Double middle fingers, nice.

Sean chuckled a bit to himself, feeling his cheeks warm. He felt like he’d never get tired of being in Finn’s presence.

“So, did you have a good day at work, honey?”

He blushed redder at the pet name. Honey was a rare one he used. ‘Stop it, dude.’ Sean mentally yelled at himself. “Not with Emo Daniel acting like a first rate alpha douche. It gets old, man. At least Hannah and Cass were there to provide the entertainment.”

Finn shook his head in disappointment about Daniel’s behavior, but as another alpha and one not part of Sean and Daniel’s pack, it had to be at least a bit awkward for him. So, he deflected. “Yeah! They love to start shit with each other...then get high. Short term memory loss.”

“How was your day? Did you have fun outside?” Sean moved a bit closer to Finn, staring up at the waning sun.

“Nope. Picked up branches and shit, got covered in mud. Would not recommend!”

“Still sounds better than sitting on your ass all day.”

Finn laid a hand on his shoulder. “I feel you, Sean. As always. That's why you're such a good fit for the pack.”

“You totally hooked us up... a job, cash, a pack. Safety.” Sean couldn’t help the fondness that laced through his voice.

“Sean, everybody's cool with you two and Daniel is your secret weapon.” If only Finn knew how accurate that sentence was, but definitely not in the way he thought.

“I don't know. He's way too young for this bullshit.”

“You gotta be zen about this, lil’ omega. The more you try and control an alpha like him, the less you have. It's deep, huh? Swear, he acts just like me. That's how I know he's smart. He's also got a kick-ass hermano. Yeah, my brothers were like that.” Finn’s voice dipped low, an edge of seriousness.

“So... what's your story? Um, I mean, you don't have to tell me but...” Sean back pedaled quickly, he wanted to know, but didn’t want to pry.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck as he shot Sean a fond gaze. “Yeah, I was pretty lucky, my parents were okay. I had three big beta brothers who spoiled me.”

He thought back to the photo in Finn’s tent, he was so young there. Then, mentally, got sidetracked as he remembered the heady scent that laced through everything Finn owned. “Aww, you were the baby boy.” Sean cooed.

“Like Daniel. But my family was kinda... messed up.” Finn confided, relaying the tale of how he ended up in jail, in how he started anew with his current pack.

He was so strong, so resilient but soft and understanding and kind. Sean was lost in thought as he sketched him, carving his second piece of wood. He didn’t need to know that Sean pocketed the first after their little talk.

He thought back how Finn had treated him and Daniel, how he interacted with the rest of the pack as their lead alpha, his patience, his fun-loving nature. He already taught them both so much.

Sean’s hand shook as he sketched the alpha’s jawline, feeling a slight dampness around the glands of his neck.

He always figured he’d try and settle down with a sweet, neutral beta girl. Like Jenn. But he was beginning to feel like if he went for an alpha, if he craved one...it would be Finn. He let himself imagine, just for the briefest of moments, Finn’s canines against his throat, his hands touching like he always did, but more...and everywhere.

His hands wouldn’t stop shaking until he took a deep, anchoring breath, he had to finish some of the details in the alpha’s dreadlocks.

He was so out of it, though, mind becoming a bit unfocused and hazy. So much so, that he didn’t notice Cassidy approaching him until she yanked the sketchbook from between his sweaty fingers.

They shared a small heart to heart about their pasts, about if they missed anything and what it was. It was melancholy in many ways, but lethargic and appreciated in others.

Sean could almost forget that he had to climb back into his and Daniel’s tent to change his underwear. The seat of them were moist with his own slick.

Sean’s hands continued to tremble by the time he tried to help Hannah peel potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How are you liking the fic so far? What would you like to be explored in the upcoming chapters?
> 
> Let me know!


	7. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Daniel train, Sean gets a haircut.

“Let’s start with our team howl...” Sean grinned down at his younger brother before cupping his hands, beginning to howl. “Owwwoooo! Diaz lobos!”

Daniel smiled up at him for a moment, before beginning to howl as well, the two in unison for a moment. “Yeah, we still sound okay. Now let's do this! Come on!”

“Easy, enano.” Sean patted his shoulder, looking out into the clearing of the lake. It was so beautiful...peaceful here. “Too many people over there. Let's hit the other side. Can you move this tree trunk?”

“Duh, super easy!” Daniel lifted it effortlessly, Sean began to slip underneath it when his brother let go for just a moment, the trunk shifting uncomfortably close to Sean’s spine.

“Hey!” Sean shot him a look, eyebrows drawn down.

“Ha ha ha! Your face!” Daniel followed him underneath the trunk, trying to play it off as if that goddamn tree couldn’t have snapped Sean’s spine. “Come on. I wasn't gonna drop it on you! You’re such an omega!”

He felt his cheeks burning red, a moment of rage building up. “Stop it, Daniel! You don’t get to say things like that to me, okay? You shouldn’t say it to ANY omega, it’s not right or fair.”

“Whatever, fine, let’s train.” He grumbled.

The older Diaz pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, but decided to bench the conversation for later as they got started.

Precision. Control. Destruction.

All three were executed effortlessly, but the last had startled Sean. He knew Daniel was stronger, that he was getting better and better, but...that type of power.

“We just have to make sure you can control it.” Sean reasoned, despite the growing attitude that Daniel refused to bench for more than five minutes.

“Well, it's my power, not yours. I’m our pack alpha.” Daniel kicked off the dirt caked onto his shoe. “Whatever.”

Sean scoffed, running a hand over the back of his neck. He hissed to himself, glands feeling sensitive to the touch. He brushed off the slight concern to focus on the matter at hand. “What's wrong with you, man? I don't like this new emo, uber alpha-Daniel. You keep throwing attitude at me for no reason. I’m sick of it!” He flapped his hands out for a moment, unsure of how to handle this.

If Daniel didn’t respect him like he used to, then what could Sean really do?

“Am I a bad big brother? Because I hang out with other people?” This sudden obsession with Sean’s secondary gender, bringing it up with him constantly and...demeaning him for it. He had mentioned it to Finn in passing earlier. Finn had brought up he felt similar things, although was far less explicit about it than Daniel, when he went through earlier stages of puberty.

‘It’s this weird, dumbass thing that some alpha brains do, sweetie. We get hung up on our pack dynamics and shit, gotta feel like we’re in control. Makes us think we’re protectin’ our family, when we’re just bein’ assholes...or overly protective. Paranoid. Varies. It’s stupid, monkey-brain shit.’ Finn shook his head disapprovingly. ‘Next time I get a chance, I’ll give the little man a talk.’

Sean paused, chewing on his bottom lip. “Am I a bad omega?”

“Uh, you’re ALWAYS with them, like they’re YOUR alphas.” Daniel grew quiet for a moment, before raising his voice. “That sucks...”

“Oh, come on Daniel...”

“Bet you don't even want me around anymore...”

He felt hurt at that, the inkling of their shaky pack bond tugging on him. No, he would never want Daniel to leave. “Don't say that! You know it's always you and me, enano...little alpha.”

Daniel took a few steps towards the lake, seemingly ignoring Sean’s words. “I mean...never mind.”

“That's it, enough.” Sean’s patience was wearing thin. He was tired, felt achy, and was pretty sure he was running a fever. He didn’t feel like putting up with that attitude anymore. “You're being a brat. I can't say anything without you having a shit fit! We're family! We’re a pack!” Some of the heat drifted out of his voice. He was so tired. “We still have a long way to go and we have to go together, right? I know it sucks. But you have to grow up now.”

Sean wasn’t prepared for Daniel to do what he did next. For him to lift the massive tree trunk out of the water, eyes damp and he seemed to stare through Sean. He let off a putrid scent, one full of disdain and disappointment. Sean hated that it made him hurt, that it made him think of their mother.

“What the fuck?! Daniel, stop it! Stop it, Daniel!” He began to feel panicked. A though rushed into his mind. ‘Daniel could hurt anyone, badly. Daniel could hurt me.’ “Stop, NOW!”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“What about you, Sean? You obviously don't have to talk about that shitshow back in Seattle, but, if you have something else...”

Sean looked on at the crackling fire before he tossed a pine cone into it. He watched the flames swallow it whole before he responded. “Yeah, uh, I've got a whole bag of these, don't worry.” He noticed the soft, sympathetic gaze from his younger brother. He could almost forgive him for being a bit of a knothead with that cute little pout.

“We’re all listening, sweetie...” Finn replied, patient and supportive. Sean’s glands ached.

The omega explained the shitty situation at the gas station, lamenting about how fucked up it was from that racist, omegaist piece of shit Hank Stamper to the creepy alpha father. He had forgotten that he never told Daniel about the alpha father, his younger brother’s expression turning furious.

“You shoulda told me, Sean. We shoulda kicked his ass!” Daniel pouted, anger not dissipating. Sean patted his brother’s back.

“Don’t worry about it, enano. I can hold my own with pricks like that.” He shook his head. “And...watch your mouth.”

“Yeah, life is a bitch. We can only go with the flow...like a river.” Finn took a swig of beer after a moment, pushing his dreads out of his eyes. “Yeah, that's why I'm not dragging around any bad memories.”

“Come on!”

“Bull fucking shit, man...”

“Oh, you started this shit, bitch!” Penny protested the loudest, the confession of his lost packmate Jinx no doubt one of the most painful of memories shared. “Don't punk out now!”

“Yeah, listen smartasses, I'm just saying you can't change the past, so you just gotta focus on what's next.” Finn spanned his hands up to the starry sky, framing it for a moment. “Memories are just lessons for the future.”

Cassidy snorted, clearly not convinced as she shifted where she sat. “The future, uh? What's your big plan, pack leader?” Her voice was dipped in clear sarcasm.

“Wanna know what my plan is?” He made a frame with his hands once more, but tilted it down to the group of misfits in front of him. “Picture this: a kick-ass beach house in Costa Rica. Sunshine, feet in the sand. Sweet ocean view. Me with my true mate.” Finn’s voice dipped quieter at that. Sean tilted his head in curiosity. What did he mean by that? “We'd be one big, fucked-up, happy, dysfunctional pack! We'd just chill and sing and...drink cocktails out of coconuts! Only thing we need is a little cash along the way and then...boom!”

“Jesus, fucking, Christ. That's your dream? Beach house and coconuts? Some made up fucking, ass backwards imaginary ‘true mate’?” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, uh, too boring for you, alpha queen?” Finn reclined, resolved in his dream regardless of what others thought.

“Sounds like my folks' retirement plan to Florida! I don't need anything else than what we already have! Sure, we're working our asses right now but we can beat it if we want! I'm not gonna settle down, no way! That's how shit starts, you know? When you start having things of your own. Things you ought to defend. Property. Land. Family. A mate. You become a stupid, hardheaded alpha. What do you think you're missing out on now?” Her voice loomed over the campfire.

“Um, coconut cocktails and a little bite mark right here.” Finn motioned to one of the glands on his neck, arching his jaw up.

Sean felt himself shiver ever so slightly. He would definitely have to take a shower before he went to bed. There was no way he’d be able to explain the damp spots to Daniel.

“Agree to disagree, fucker!” Cassidy laughed, wide and showing off her crooked teeth. That eased any of the tension that had fallen over the group.

Quickly after, Penny and Jacob bid the group a goodnight, but Jacob hesitated for a moment, before he pulled Sean aside and away from the campfire.

“Hey, uh...Sean...” He slipped two small, folded envelopes out of his pocket, tucking them discreetly into Sean’s hoodie pocket. “...I don’t know if you’ve...ever dealt with this...”

Sean tilted his head, mouth suddenly feeling dry. “Dealt with...what?”

“Oh, um...pre-heat...” Jacob managed in a hushed tone. “...some of us still get it on suppressants and, well, I just want you to be a little prepared in case it gets...heavy.”

There was blood rushing up to color Sean’s face, a roaring that faded to a soft ring in his ears. “O-Oh, um...thank you.” Could they all tell? Smell it on him like Jacob must have? Did Finn know?

“No problem.” Jacob gave him a small, sympathetic smile. “If you need anything, just let me know, Sean. Goodnight.”

“G-G’night...” Sean rushed out, before taking in a deep, calming breath before he rushed back to the campfire. He hoped his face wasn’t too red.

Daniel looked up at Sean as he sat down, eyes droopy and tired. “Hey, I'm wiped out. Are you ready for bed, yet?”

Sean didn’t want to, his skin to alight with a buzz he couldn’t place. And...there was a promise of them doing something with his ‘hippie hair’.

“No man, uh, I'm gonna hang for a bit.” He decided.

Daniel grumbled. “You want me to walk back alone?” He picked up Mushroom and held her in his arms, the pup clearly ready for bed.

Sean rolled his eyes, glaring down at his brother. “Oh, so now you’re a kid again? What happened to the big bad alpha, huh?”

Finn interjected quickly. “Have no fear, Finn is here!” He laid a supportive hand on Daniel’s shoulder, moving him towards the Diaz’s tent. “I’ll walk you, little alpha.”

“Sleep tight, Daniel!” Hannah called.

“Sweet dreams, sweetie!” Cassidy grinned and gave Daniel a small wave. Once he and Finn were out of earshot, she turned her attention to Sean. “Now you belong to us, Diaz...so let's do something about that shaggy hair.”

Sean felt a bit nervous, but didn’t put up that strong of an argument. Cassidy wasn’t cutting his hair, Hannah confirmed no, so that meant...

“Why hello, laddie!” Finn’s voice boomed behind Sean as he felt movement behind him. “Welcome to MCNAM'HAIR’-A salon!”

“Check, please.” Sean chuckled, although he already resigned himself to the haircut. He tried to keep himself relaxed, calm, but once Finn’s hands got to work, he began to tremble. The buzz of the razor, the touch of his fingers through the omega’s sensitive scalp...it was a lot.

“Just relax...” Finn had whispered, warm breath ghosting over his ears and down his neck. “...and enjoy the buzz, sweetie...”

Sean was so out of it, lost in the alpha’s touch that he didn’t recognize Cassidy’s prank until about a minute into it.

“Whoa whoa whoa down, Finn!”

“I said DON'T worry.” Finn patted his shoulders, running a reassuring hand down to his lower back. It was meant to be comforting, but... Sean’s brain didn’t register it that way. “Cassidy, stop fooling around!”

Sean brushed off the teasing easily, feeling like he could...really, seriously trust Finn. He had to bite his bottom lip as a stray finger ran against one of his damp glands.

“Sorry, sweetie...” Finn said softly, before he finished up, the buzz of the razor missing from the camp’s sounds. “Viola! What's the verdict?”

“Hot!” Cassidy waggled her eyebrows at Sean.

Hannah gave an appreciative hum, taking a swig of her drink. “Nice.”

“Okay, can I see now?” Sean asked impatiently, Finn producing a small hand mirror for him to look at his reflection. A mohawk, shaved tightly on the sides and long on top. “Damn, is that me?” It framed Sean’s face so differently, he felt...it looked masculine. In a good way, a way he liked. Something bold he would have never had the courage to do in his past life. He loved it. “So different. It's cool, I like it. Thanks, Finn.”

Cassidy and Hannah teased him a bit before the conversation lulled. Sean looked up into the night sky, managing to relax a bit despite the giddiness in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

“I don't know, I'm already kinda trashed.” Hann responded as Cassidy offered her a second beer. “Plus I might be hosting tonight.” She looked over at Finn, running her hands through her short hair. “Uh, Finn?”

Sean’s world seemed to spin for a moment as he focused back in on the conversation. Oh...oh. That explained...a lot. So, Hannah and Finn were. Oh, duh.

“I don't know. Maybe.” Finn made an uncommitted noise.

Hannah nabbed the beer that Cassidy offered, cracking it open. “Well, just in case.”

“Can ya'll let me get some rest tonight?” She motioned in the direction of Sean, who could feel his cheeks rapidly reddening in rising embarrassment. “Sean won't be able to sleep either.”

“I'm cool...” He was a bit proud as how his voiced managed not to waver as he spoke. “So how long have you two been, um, mated? I-if you don't mind...”

All three of the alphas chuckled, as if he had just said the best joke they ever heard. He turned redder, wishing the tree stump he sat on turned into a hole he could fall into.

“What? What's so funny?”

“You...that look on your face. Hilarious!” Hannah snorted.

Sean nearly jumped out of his skin when Finn’s arm laid across his lower thigh, hand motioning lazily. “Yeah, uh, Hans and I aren’t together, sweetheart. We’re just rut-buddies.”

“Oooh...oh!” Sean tried to play it off.

“We’re pretty open here.”

“Right...d-duh.”

“Fuck who you wanna fuck. The end.”

“Or don’t. Nobody has to do anything if they’re not into it.” Cassidy quickly added, shooting Sean a sympathetic gaze.

“Yeah, we’re not into the whole fucked up system. We make our own rules.” Finn drawled.

Suddenly, all attention seemed to be on Sean as he got lost in thought. “You feel us, Sean? Or do we sound like depraved punks to you?”

Sean thought back for a moment, about his exchange with Brody so early on in their travels. He remembered that omega’s neck, covered in so many different mating marks on his computer. For just the briefest of moments, Sean pictured his own neck covered in varying marks. “No, I-I totally hear you. I never thought about all this until I met this crazy cool guy on the road. People and packs should do what they want. Long as they don't bother anybody...”

“That's it, laddie!” Finn praised. “Now you know why we're out here. We can be our true selves, nobody's telling me where to pop my knot or whose dick to suck...” Sean’s mind skipped over that, brain suddenly going into overdrive. “That's fucking freedom!”

He knew Finn liked female alphas like Hannah now. But what about men? Omegas? Betas?

“So...would you consider yourself...bi...or...tri...or...” He asked nervously, voice small despite Finn’s supportive hand on his lower leg.

“Horny.” Finn’s voice overlapped with his in a light chuckle.

“Or...” He couldn’t help adding, stammering then.

“I see people. Not gender, secondary or otherwise. It’s all good, as long as I get some.” Finn smiled, hands up in a defensive, but honest manner.

Cassidy picks up on Sean’s troubled expression, her voice mischievous but caring. “Looks like Sean is a bit curious. So...what about you, lil’ omega?”

“I...never really thought about it.” He admitted, hands nervously rubbing over his pants. They were hastily getting damp with sweat. “I just...don’t want to be with anyone that makes me feel weak, like, inferior, in a pack bond but...”

“Now why would you ever feel weak, sweetie?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Male omega and all...”

Cassidy and Hannah shared a troubled look, before Finn spoke out.

“Ain’t nothing weak about it...” He smirked, giving Sean a peering gaze. “...listen, okay...if someone is attracted to an omega, do you know what it does to them?”

Sean shook his head slowly.

“Makes ‘em go goddamn feral, sweetie. An omega’s pre-heat can trip a rut like that.” He snapped his fingers, fixing Sean with an unreadable look. “There’s a reason why wars were started over affairs...why empires fell and shit. Because rut-brained alphas fell in love with somethin’ they couldn’t have or had to hide from their packs...sent them wild. Just...don’t go doubtin’ yourself, alright?”

“Okay...” Sean felt like his neck was on fire, imagining Finn in a rut for him...spending it with him. “...I guess, I find some boys cute, um...some betas and alphas, for sure, too...but yeah I haven’t actually thought about it.”

“Oooh, what’s your type?”

“Jeez, give him a break, master alpha.” Cassidy joked good-naturedly.

“I’m joking!” Finn exclaimed and Sean’s heart sunk a bit, like someone dumbed ice cold water over his pre-heated glands. “He knows I’m cute.” And just like that, he’s on fire again. Finn seemed to lean in a bit and...scent him.

Shit.

“Okay, lovebirds. That’s it for me. Lotta work tomorrow.” Hannah announced. “Plus, it’s pay day.” She fixed Finn with a look, Sean suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his own skin as he remained silent. “Gonna swing by, Finn?”

“Nah sweetie...” Finn started, hand still lazily across Sean’s thigh. “...gonna stay up a bit longer with lil’ omega here.”

“No big deal, catch you guys tomorrow.” Then Hannah left.

“I’m beat...you two play nice now, you here?” And then Cassidy left.

And then. It was just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger...


	8. Payday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean spends the night in Finn's tent. Payday doesn't go as expected.

“Hey, sweetie...you alright?” Finn’s voice dipped with concern, Sean feeling the soft rumble of his twangy accent deep in his core. “Shakin’ like a leaf...”

Now that it was just them, it was so hard to keep himself under control. No competing scents from Hannah or Cassidy, no audience with  straying eyes to force him to keep walls up. Finn had that disarming effect on him, one that made Sean want to surrender to him. Easy. Effortless. Right.

“I’m fine, I just...” He lied, before he staggered to stand up. Sean was uneasy on his feet, but maintained a level of mental clarity. The pre-heat was really getting to him, the stink of his own scent palpable even to himself. 

“Easy now...” Finn reached out, hands gentle as he laid one on Sean’s shoulder, the other on his knee. “...why don’t you take a moment ta gather yourself?” His voice was a deep drawl, lower than normal as the two made eye contact. 

“Jesus…” Sean breathed out, looking away. Anywhere but at Finn, whose hands sent electric shocks through the layers of his skin and clothes. “...I’m sorry, fuck, Finn…” Who smelled so enticing, that familiar, rich scent of honey, the back of Sean’s throat burned from a shot of whiskey he hadn’t actually drunk.

“No reason to be sorry, Sean...I feel it, too…” He breathed out slowly, deeply. 

‘Holy fucking shit, what?’ Sean managed through his muddled mind. Did Finn just admit to feeling attracted to him? No, there was no fucking way.

“...look at me, please?” He couldn’t Finn’s soft request as he met his clouded over green eyes, arousal clear on his own, reddened face. “I know ‘s…a lot. Bein’ ‘round all these unmated alphas day after day...feelin’ like you gotta act a certain way. Like you gotta prove somethin’.”

“I just...I’ve never felt so weak.” 

The alpha tilted his head in a way that made him too handsome, in a way that made Sean somehow more lightheaded. “And why do ya feel weak?”

“Because...it’s so hard…” Sean swallowed, in a bizarre level of boldness, he shifted to place a hand over Finn’s own on his knee. “...I feel so out of control. Like I can’t do what I want...or...what I need to...like my skin is on fire.”

A warm chuckle erupted from Finn, soft and deep that sent a shiver through Sean’s own core. “Why don’t you just take control, huh? Jus’...do what you want or need?”

“Because I can’t!” His voice raised in a moment of panic. It wasn’t that simple! Nothing in his life was. Not from his family, not with his friends, and definitely not with his fucking body that decided now of all times to fuck him over. “I can’t, Finn...because I want...I want you.”

There was a moment of silence, stillness, until Finn moved in closer, his hand crept higher up Sean’s knee to his twitching inner thigh. He sniffed at Sean’s gland, breathed in his scent shamelessly. “Yeah? I been noticin’ you...scentin’ me...looking like you’re one step away from dropping to yer knees and presenting for me.”

Equal levels of shame and arousal flashed through Sean. The implication of those words, no matter how true, solidified that Finn knew how he felt about him, what he wanted. “I’m sorry…”

“Like I said...no reason to feel sorry, sweetie…’s natural.” Finn leaned in, waiting patiently. Sean closed the gap, a new heat boiling in his gut despite the dying light of the quickly cooling campfire in front of them. “...shit, lil’ omega.” He sounded breathless, high. “...can’t believe you think yer weak...like bein’ what you are makes you weak. Takin’ all my power...everything in me to look at you day after day...and not lose my fuckin’ mind.”

“Finn…”

“Wasn’t lyin’ about wars being fought over folks like you. I can...definitely see why.” His glazed over eyes, the way he bit into his bottom lip.

“Take me back to your tent, please, I…” Sean managed and Finn smiled. He took Sean’s hand easily, the omega too enticed by him, too excited, to feel self conscious about the dampness in the seat of his pants. If anything, it made him that much more excited.

The nylon of Finn’s sleeping bag was cool under Sean’s burning hands as he crawled in after Finn. The alpha zipped the entrance closed, the tight space allowed them to breath in each other’s scent. And that’s what they did for a moment, Sean allowing himself to indulge as he laid his hands on the alpha’s chest, nuzzling into his glands. “Mm…” Finn hummed, stroking a hand down his back. 

“You smell...s-so good…” Tongue heavy in his throat, words slurred. “...like honey…”

“Yeah?” Finn grinned, lazy and soft. “...mmm, smell like the hottest fuckin’ sex I haven’t had yet…”

“Oh, god…” Sean panted, taken aback for a moment by the alpha’s bold words. He took a moment to collect himself, kneeling on the back of his feet. “...can we...I...mean, I…”

“I know, sweetie.” Finn took Sean’s hands in his own, kissing one set of knuckles. “Don’t got the proper protection for ya.” He admitted. 

“Oh, I..oh…” Of course, because Finn’s rut-buddy was another alpha. Dammit. “...duh,um…” Sean suddenly felt self conscious once more, Finn’s words cut through some of his pre-heat brain.

“Hey, now, don’t go runnin’ away from me...unless you wanna take it slower. Then, that’s just fine.” Finn reassured him, hands gentle where they laid neutrally against Sean’s shoulders.

Sean nodded, barely managing to keep eye contact as a curious, tentative finger ran against one of his glands. “I, um, really wanna do...want you to touch me, alpha. But…”

“Shit.” Finn hissed before he surged up, initiating a kiss far deeper and wetter than their first. “Next chance I get, ‘m gettin’ us the proper supplies.”

“Right.” Sean deflated a bit, but Finn’s thumb that trailed up from his shoulder to run against one of sticky, sensitive glands caused him to moan out. “O-Oh, fuck!” He was so fucking hard and wet, he thought he would pass out then and there.

“Just cause we can’t fuck...doesn’t mean we can’t feel good...can’t touch.” Finn purred, looking just as fucked out and dazed as Sean felt. “You wanna?”

“Please, man.” He swallowed, cheeks red as he spoke. “ I...I’m so wet, alpha…”

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Finn’s arousal was clear as day through his pants, Sean fighting the urge to reach out and trace it with trembling hands. “Let’s feel good together, lil’ omega…” He almost growled, and that just made Sean that much more damp, that much hotter.

He ended up with his hoodie bunched up his torso, his slick-dampened underwear and khakis pulled off as he ground against Finn’s thick, hot thigh. The pressure was amazing, his eyes rolled back into his head as he rocked shamelessly. Finn’s cock was so hard, thicker and longer than Sean’s omega cock, but just as hot and needy. Sean brushed his hands against it, tugged and rubbed it and thought about how amazing it would feel inside him. He saw stars when they humped sloppily, lengths pressed against each other.

“Alpha...alpha, please…” Sean heard himself beg, plead, shamelessly. He had never felt more desired, more right in his body than pressed against the other boy. His vision blurred as two fingers wormed knuckle-deep into his soaked, twitching entrance. He squeezed around them easily, fingerfucked with his  slick running down Finn’s wrist. “...mate me, alpha, please!”

Something feral and dark consumed Finn in that moment, canines sharp and heart hammering as Sean’s plea echoed rattled through his pre-rut mind. He wanted nothing more than to dig those teeth into the other boy’s glands, to offer up his own in exchange. But he knew that deep down Sean wasn’t fully in his right mind, a taste of his first pre-heat driving him wild in a way he probably never imagined. He couldn’t, Finn couldn’t take or give that to Sean.

Not yet, despite how badly he wanted it. Instead, he licked at those sensitive patches of flesh as he pumped his fingers, as Sean ground and gasped and shivered and clenched around them. It didn’t take long for the omega to spill with a hot cry, leaving a wet patch against Finn’s thigh and his right hand covered in slick. Finn followed moments later, his release sticky on Sean’s stomach and inner thighs.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

“You smell weird.” Daniel’s nose scrunched and  commented idly as he took the rare opportunity to sit next to Sean on the truck ride over to the farm. It was probably attributable to the fact that Finn was sat next to Sean, easy and relaxed despite the fact the rest of the camp definitely knew Sean spent the night with Finn.

He found that he didn’t care. Last night was fucking amazing, in more ways than one. And it had taken the edge off his pre-heat, he felt like a person again. A person who just so happened to be an omega who had some insane fucking orgasms the night prior.

“Yeah, well, you always stink, pig-pen.” Sean teased back, but the young alpha didn’t seem amused, frown still firm on his face. 

Their shift went by pretty quickly, the end goal of payday keeping them focused and the hours ticking by quicker than usual. Sean sat, relaxed and at ease for the first time in what seemed like forever as he, Daniel, Cassidy, Jacob, and Finn waited outside Merrill’s to get called in for pay.

Finn shot him a small smile and wink when they made eye contact across the small space between them. Sean blushed a little, but gave him a small smile in return. He still couldn’t believe he kissed Finn, touched Finn. It was..intoxicating, to put it mildly.

“Okay, this is boring..” Cassidy drawled, snapping Sean out of his thoughts.  “So everybody, tell me how you're gonna blow your next payday!”

Sean reasoned for only a small moment. “The usual. Save it ‘till the next one.” The female alpha fixed him with an unassumed look.

“Well, ain't we all stingy now, lil’ omega.” A devious grin descended over her face. “How about a keg offering for your family, or... Or some hookers or heat/rut inducers?” 

Jacob made an indignant noise, cheeks reddened. “Oh, please! There’s a child here.”

“I think he’s heard worse. Besides, he’s our mascot now!” Cassidy grinned.

“Oh, I wanna buy a bacon burger and a pepperoni pizza! Then a box of Choc-o-Crisp and...a red slushie!” It was good to hear Daniel ramble off like a little kid again. Maybe Sean could convince Finn to get them to the nearest gas station. The could probably splurge for a slushie, maybe? 

“Oh hell yes, screw the hookers, bring on the Choc-o-Crisp!” Finn high fived the other alpha, Mushroom letting out her own little bark of approval as she plopped down next to Daniel.

“Come on, Sean.” She pressed, her voice dipping down as she spoke. “You gotta treat yourself after all this hard work…” She emphasized the word hard, eyes trailing between an oblivious Finn and Sean for a moment.

The omega choked for a second, before he flustered and stared down at his dusty boots. “We have to save every dime, so..hookers will have to wait!”

“Trust me, they will.” Finn smirked.

“So that's it huh?” Sean wasn’t very fond of the judgmental tone in her voice, but wouldn’t press it. She and Sean were different and that was okay. “You bust your ass all week for nothing…”

Finn stood upright from where he reclined against the side of the house. “Some of us just got simple needs, Alpha Princess!” There was just the edge of bite to his voice, authority.

She snapped back a bit herself. “Yeah, like your beach house in Costa Rica and your wannabe soulmate?” 

Her mocking tone dug in more than Finn’s initial reaction would have indicated. Sean smelled a slight change in his scent, just the barest glint of his canines. But they were gone as quickly as they appeared when they were called in for payday.

LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2 LIS 2

Finn snarled at Big Joe, teeth descended as he caught Sean in his arms, helping him to stand back upright. The room was laced with tense, angry, and anxious scents. It ricocheted Sean’s own anxiety higher and higher as he took in the sight of Big Joe manhandling his little brother.

Daniel, however, appeared far more irritated than afraid. 

“Don't move. That includes you, big bad alpha.” Merrill snapped at Finn, only some of the rage leaving Finn as he stood upright, chest still puffed up. Sean had never seen Finn so riled up. “Explain.”

“That sneaky fuckin’ little alpha!” Joe hissed. “ He was snooping around your living room, thinking he can do whatever he wants!” 

“No I wasn't!” Daniel flashed his own canine’s Sean’s body desperately giving off a calming scent against his own will, trying to ease the tension of the room. It didn’t seem to work, especially not with the silent panic of Jacob counteracting him. “I was just bored so I came in…”

“Gah,  shut up, Daniel!” Sean felt desperate, powerless as the situation seemed to spiral more and more out of control. “ Seriously, let him go…”

“ Shhhhh. Shut your mouth, boy.” Merrill snapped, dismissive and blunt. “I told you.”

“Come on, Merrill, he's a kid, not a thief!” Sean pleaded. “ You wanna frisk him?”

Cassidy tried to reason. “Look at him! He's just following his omega, like an alpha would do!”

“Your brother needs a lesson.” Merrill turned his back to them all, pressing his fingers to his lips before he continued. “You all need a lesson. So first off, no payday.”

Finn actually growled as he spoke out. “Aw, Boss!”

“Fuck that, no way!” Cassidy’s own growl joined his, Sean felt the hairs on the back of his neck standup, tension coiling in his gut.

But something shattered in him when Merrill fired them, crumbled when Merrill, in all his sleazy beta glory, left alpha Big Joe to beat on his little brother. Before Sean could react, Daniel took it upon himself to hurl an ashtray at his head. The group of teens looked onward as Big Joe demanded to know who did it, who dare had the nerve to interrupt him.

Sean didn’t have time to speak up, not when Finn pushed him out of the way with a protective snarl, Big Joe’s fist colliding with his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Given the wolf themes, I felt like a/b/o fic wasn't that big of a jump for this game.
> 
> Not sure where I'll go with this, but let me know what you think!


End file.
